Well Waited Kiss
by xoElle23
Summary: Lizzie is engaged! To who? Read and find out! Forgive me, I suck at summaries! ONESHOT!


**"How about purple?"**

**"No, that would clash horribly."**

**"Definitely not purple. I was thinking more of maybe pink."**

**"Pink could work….."**

**Lizzie McGuire hid a smile. She was brides-maid dress shopping. Her big day was only seven days away and she couldn't wait. Ethan was going to look so gorgeous in his new tux. She couldn't believe he had proposed only eight months ago. She was fresh out of college, but Ethan was no secret. They had been a couple since junior year in High School. Kate had gone off to England with some model company right after Hillridge High. Larry had joined NASA. And Gordo had gone off to film school in California. Since then they hadn't heard from anybody. And that was four years ago. The only three that remained of their old "friends" (A/N: Notice the quotes. Because Kate and Larry weren't exactly their friends.) were herself, Ethan, and Miranda. Luckily Miranda hadn't gone anywhere. She had gotten a job with a recording company, but stayed in town. And Lizzie was thrilled. She didn't know what she would do without her best friend as a brides-maid in her wedding.**

**Now she was sitting on one end of a comfy blue sofa in a dress shop. Her wedding planner, Estelle, and her mother were sitting on a red couch next to her blue one. Miranda and the other brides-maids were now modeling a few of Lizzie possible brides-maids dresses.**

**The bridesmaids were easy to choose. Obviously there was Miranda, as the maid of honor. Her two cousins, Kelsey and Candice, were also brides-maids.**

**And then there was Andy. Long ago in middle school she had wanted to be Lizzie. But she had changed a lot since then. She now had her wavy hair coming just below shoulders, and she had decided to dye it dark red. Best of all, she had developed her own style. She was in her last year of college and Lizzie had always kept in touch. They were friends now. And she was happy with it that way. She was happy Andy was going to be one of her brides-maids in the wedding.**

**Lizzie had also selected her flower girl. Candice had a sister who was five making her Lizzie's other cousin. Her name was Kimberly. She was thrilled to have the job. Ethan had already picked some of his friends and family for grooms-men and his nephew for the ring-bearer.**

**Lizzie turned her focus back to Miranda, who was standing in front of the three in a deep purple dress.**

**"No. No way. Not right." She announced. Miranda nodded and went back to her changing room to try on the next dress.**

**Kelsey came out next in a bright pink one strap dress.**

**Lizzie gasped. "No! What was I thinking? No no no! Wrong look, wrong color, wrong everything!"**

**"Agreed!" Estelle exclaimed. "No way!" Estelle was a short woman in her late forties. She had short, blonde, curly hair covering the top of her head and wore an old pair of fifties glasses on her nose.**

**It was Andy who came out next. She wore a light pink spaghetti strap dress that flowed to just below her knees. It had a flower print scattering it.**

**"That's it!" Lizzie exclaimed. "That's the one!"**

**"Marvelous choice, darling! It's absolutely de-lish-ous!" Estelle cried jumping off the couch. "Measurements! We must get measurements!" she raced off to find the dress fitter.**

**"Good choice, Lizzie. I have to say, it is a beautiful dress." Andy said, now being told to hold still by a fitting lady. She began to take measurements. Barking orders in rapid French to an assistant next to her, who was taking notes.**

**Soon Miranda and the other girls were all on fitting stools side-by-side, getting measurements taken. Each girl was wearing a dress identical to the one Andy was still wearing.**

**"Hey, watch it! That's my real skin you know!" Miranda cried as she was accidentally stuck with a pin.**

**---------------------------**

**I'll pick you up at 7 tonight?" Ethan said into his cell phone later that day.**

**"Great. See you then." Lizzie said happily. Then she softly added "Love you."**

**"Love you, too." Ethan said hanging up.**

**Lizzie smiled as she sat in her apartment, thinking of their dinner only three hours away. She couldn't wait to see him. With wedding plans, and Ethan going to visit his grandparents during the past weekend, she hadn't seen him in four whole days. All of a sudden, she heard her door bell ring. She got up from her spot on the couch to answer it, figuring it was probably Miranda coming over to discuss more wedding details. She opened the door and gasped.**

**David Gordon was standing on her doorstep.**

**"Gordo?" She said.**

**"Lizzie?" He replied.**

**"Oh my gosh! Gordo!" She threw her arms around him and squeezed. "It's really you!"**

**"Yeah." He said chuckling. "It's really me."**

**"You look incredible! So professional! Come in, come in! Sit, chat, hang!" She squealed happily. "I have to call Miranda!" she exclaimed suddenly.**

**"I've already stopped by Miranda's house." Gordo said sitting down. "That's how I got your new address. I asked her to keep it a surprise."**

**"Oh." Lizzie said disappointed for a minute. But it went away after about three seconds. Gordo was here! "Well, anyway. How are you?"**

**"I'm good. I'm good. Made a few short films here and there. Working hard, you know." He said. "How- how 'bout you? What've you been up to?"**

**"Oh. Me? Not much. Just trying to keep up with my job. I'm actually interning with Brown Elliot."**

**"What? Really? Lizzie, that's amazing!" he hugged her. "That's amazing!"**

**"Yeah, I know." She said happily. "I was really surprised when they called me."**

**"I bet!"**

**"Yeah. Anyway, you wanna go for a walk? We can see the town. Maybe stop and get some coffee at the Digital Bean."**

**"The Digital Bean is still open?"**

**"Gordo! You haven't been gone _that_ long!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door, grabbing her purse and keys on the way.**

**Lizzie and Gordo had a blast that day as they walked around town. They saw all the old places they used to hang out at, drank coffee and the Digital Bean, stopped by Hillridge Junior High, and just made up for lost best-friend time. Lizzie laughed and pulled him to a park bench to sit down. She was gasping for breath. They had just spent the last hour playing like five-year-olds on the playground.**

**"That was- so much- fun!" She said out of breath.**

**"Yeah! I can't remember- the last time- I climbed monkey bars." Gordo agreed laughing.**

**Lizzie chuckled as she pulled out her cell phone, which was ringing. "I'll be right back." She told Gordo. She walked over to a picnic table a few yards away and opened her phone.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Lizzie? Where are you? I've been waiting here for over two hours!"**

**Uh-oh! It was Ethan! She quickly checked her watch and gasped. It was after 9 pm! And Ethan had said he would pick her up at 7!**

**"Ethan! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I completely lost track of time!"**

**"What could you have been doing that made you forget about me?"**

**"I just-''**

**"You know what? Forget it. I'll talk to you later Lizzie." He hung up.**

**Lizzie felt a lump form in her throat. She shook it off as she walked back to Gordo.**

**"Who was that?" he asked.**

**Lizzie shook her head. "No one."**

**"Well is no one okay?"**

**"Yeah." She said laughing. "No one is just great." She smiled.**

**"Race you to the swings!" Gordo cried all of a sudden. He took of running.**

**"Hey! You cheated! No fair!" she called running after him.**

**That night, when Lizzie got home, she found a note taped to her door.**

**Lizzie,**

**Had to go to Mexico for emergency family thing. No one hurt. Tried to call your cell but no answer. Be back in time for wedding.**

**Call you later,**

**Miranda **

**Through-out the next week, Lizzie became very busy. She was either doing last minute wedding planning, or hanging out with Gordo. She found herself doing more hanging out with Gordo than wedding planning, but that didn't matter. She'd get everything done.**

**One day, the day before the wedding, she went over to Gordo's house with a blueberry pie. His favorite. She knocked on his hotel-door.**

**"Lizzie! Cool surprise!" he said happily. "Come on in!"**

**"Hey!" she said happily. "I come bearing gifts." She said showing him the pie.**

**"Blueberry! My favorite! Thanks! I'll get us some milk and plates." He said going over to his small make-shift kitchen, which was composed of a mini-fridge, a microwave, and two cabinets.**

**A few minutes later, they were happily enjoying steaming pieces of pie.**

**Lizzie chuckled.**

**"What?" Gordo asked.**

**Lizzie smiled. "Nothing. Just you. Being here. I'm just happy." She said looking down at what remained of her piece of pie.**

**"Me too." Gordo said softly.**

**Lizzie looked up and realized that Gordo was looking right back at her. Before she realized what was happening, her lips were entwined in his, going rapidly. She abruptly pulled away once she realized what she was doing.**

**"Gordo….No. This wasn't supposed to happen. This was a mistake." She said franticly getting up.**

**"What? Why? Lizzie what's wrong?" Gordo said, a look of confusion overcoming his face.**

**"We can't. I can't. We shouldn't have done this. It was a mistake. I…..I can't." She began pacing the room, furiously.**

**"Lizzie, what are you talking about? Tell me what's going on!"**

**"Gordo! This can't happen! I- I'm……."**

**"You're what? Lizzie, just tell me!"**

**"I'm engaged."**

**"……What?" Gordo breathed. "You're…..you're what?"**

**"I'm engaged." She repeated, tears filling her eyes. "Gordo, I'm sorry. I- I have to go." She ran towards the door, grabbing her purse along the way.**

**_Get up. Go after her. _Gordo's mind told him.**

**But he remained seated, stunned. She was engaged? How could she have let this happen? They'd been back in contact for a week and she forgot to mention that? How could she?**

**Gordo's mind raced as thoughts crowded his brain.**

**Lizzie ran as fast as her thick-soled shoes could carry her. What was she thinking? She loved her fiancé. She loved him. And she was marrying him tomorrow. That's what she wanted. Right? Of course it was.**

**"And do you, Elizabeth Brooke McGuire take this man to be your husband? For richer, for poorer. In sickness and in health. To love and to cherish, until death do you part?"**

**It was the big day. The Wedding Day. Lizzie had gone home the night before and thought long and hard about what she should do. And she had decided. She didn't need to tell Ethan what had happened. It was an accident. A mistake. She told herself this multiple times. And now, here she stood, about to be married.**

**"I…." Lizzie began. "I…….."**

**"Do." Ethan whispered from his spot next to her.**

**"I…."**

**"Do." Whispered the priest.**

**Lizzie smiled, and tried again. "I……"**

**"Do!" They both exclaimed to her.**

**Lizzie slowly shook her head. It had dawned on her. She knew what to do. "I can't." she finally said. The crowd gasped.**

**"Huh? Lizzie, what are you doing?" Ethan whispered nervously.**

**"I'm sorry. But I can't marry you, Ethan." Lizzie said. She took a deep breath and turned to him. "Ethan, I thought I loved you. I really did. And there's someone special out there for you. But it's not me. There's only one person in this world for me. And I love him."**

**"But who-?" But it was too late. Lizzie was already halfway out of the church.**

**She ran as fast as she could, kicking her shoes off as she went. She stopped for no one. Not when she fell outside and got covered in mud. Not when she heard the screams and yells of people she passed; her mother, Miranda, Ethan. But she didn't care. She knew what she had to do.**

**She hopped into the car that was supposed to be used after the wedding. It was a white mustang convertible and had a sign on the back reading "JUST MARRIED". But she didn't care. She grabbed the keys from the man next to the car, buckled her seatbelt, and floored it. After about 45 minutes, she managed to lose the many cars that were trying to follow her. She drove on. She knew where she had to go.**

**She finally reached her destination after about an hour. She hopped out as it began to pour rain. But she didn't care. She kept on. She finally found him on the swings. The same spot they had both been only a week ago.**

**"Hey, you." She said, out of breath.**

**Gordo looked up. "Lizzie what are you doing here? Why are you covered in mud? Why aren't you getting married?" he spluttered.**

**She sat down next to him.**

**"Lizzie, you'll mess up your clothes."**

**"I don't care." She said softly. "And besides, I don't think I can get much dirtier." They both chuckled.**

**"Lizzie, what's going on? Shouldn't you and Ethan be on your honeymoon by now?"**

**"Gordo, that's why I'm here, I- I left Ethan at the altar."**

**"What! Lizzie come on! We have to get you back!" Gordo said jumping up.**

**"Gordo sit down. I'm not going."**

**"What? But Lizzie-"**

**"Gordo, be quiet. It's my turn to talk." She said firmly.**

**Gordo shut up and returned to his swing.**

**"I was at the altar. The only thing left, was my "I Do." And that was it. But- I couldn't do it."**

**"Why? Lizzie did you and Ethan-"**

**"I can't get married to Ethan. I don't love him." She cut him off. "I thought I did. But I don't. I'm already in love. And until about an hour ago, I didn't realize it. But now I know. Gordo, there's only one person in this world for me and it's you." She said softly.**

**"Lizzie, I'm sure this is just pre-wedding jitters. Now lets get you back." He said hurriedly.**

**"I'm not going back. And I'm not marrying Ethan. I don't love Ethan. I love you." She said. She looked straight at him. "Gordo, will you marry me?"**

**Gordo was silent.**

**"Gordo?" She whispered.**

**"Lizzie, are- are you sure? I mean, I realize you might be scared but-"**

**She looked at him, completely drenched by now from the rain and smiled. She realized that she didn't look any better. In fact, she looked worse. He dress was a wreck, her hair was ruined, and she was covered in mud. But she didn't care. "I've never been so sure of anything in my life." She said, a tear sliding down her cheek.**

**Gordo looked up and gently wiped the tear away with his thumb. "Lizzie, don't cry. I'm here for you. I always have been. I always will be." He said softly.**

**She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Does that mean-"**

**"Yes, Lizzie. I'll marry you. I love you. I- I always have. I always will."**

**She looked up at him and grinned. "So I was getting married today, but instead I'm getting engaged again."**

**Gordo chuckled. "I guess so."**

**Lizzie let out something between a laugh and cry, since she was doing both. "Only this time theirs one difference."**

**"What's that?"**

**"This time I'm sure I got the right guy."**

**Lizzie grinned and Gordo returned the smile. Only to pull her into a passionate, well waited kiss.**

_**Miracles happen, miracles happen  
You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, miracles happen** _

**I can't imagine living my life without you now  
Not ever having you around  
We found our way out  
(on you I can depend)  
Don't have to look back to realize how far we've come  
There are million reasons  
I'm lookin up  
I don't want this to end**

**Nothin  
Nothin should ever bring you down  
Knowing what goes around will come around**

**You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come to light  
That takin a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When you believe**

**There is no question we found the missing pieces  
Our picture is completed**

_**It's fallen into place  
(it's fallen into place)  
This is out moment, you and I are looking up  
Someone is watching over us  
Keeping me close  
Closer to you everyday** _

**Nowhere  
Nowhere on earth I'd rather be  
No one can take this away from you and me**

**You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come to light  
That takin a chace on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When you believe**

**When you believe  
The soul is a shining light  
When you believe  
The heart has the will to fight  
You can do anything, don't be afraid  
We're gonna find our way**

**You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come to light  
That takin a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When you believe**

**THE END!!!**

**A/N: For those of you who don't know, that was "Miracles Happen" by Myra from Disney's The Princess Diaries Soundtrack. Please R&R!!!!!!**


End file.
